


the Avatar

by orphan_account



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:22:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This story is an 18+ rewrite of Avatar: the Last Airbender. I've made all the underage characters legal so that I can have more freedom when writing this. I've altered pretty much everything so that I can turn our beloved kid's show into a dark, depressing story, free of the charm that the original show had. If you enjoy this, please let me know so that I can continue it.





	1. Chapter 1

The small wooden canoe drifted through the icy waters of the south pole. Two people could be observed inside ofthe canoe, speaking to each other. A young man and a young woman. Both were wearing blue over oats and looked alike, with dark skin and hair, as well as blue eyes. The fire nation agent that was hiding on an iceberg above assumed that they were related somehow and moved closer to the boat to listen to their conversation.  
"-Watch and learn, Katara," The boy began as he tightly gripped his fishing rod, "This is how you catch a fish."

The girl, presumably Katara, hesitantly removed her left glove and took a deep breath. She then began making motions with her hands. Shortly after, a globe of water containing a large fish. The fire nation agent observed this and ran from the iceberg and back to his boat. He had to go back to his ship and tell Prince Zuko that there was a waterbender in this village.  
"Sokka, look!" Katara said, motioning with her gloved hand at the globe.  
"Not now, Katara," Sokka said, focusing on a fish, "I'm trying to catch dinner."  
"I've already caught dinner, Sokka!" Katara exclaimed, sounding slightly annoyed. "Now look!"

Sokka sighed and turned his head. He saw the bubble and reached for it so he could grab the fish out of it, instantly bursting the bubble, causing the fish to fall back into the sea and drenching himself in cold water. Sokka shivered and hugged himself. He glared at Katara, who sheepishly grinned.  
"Why is it that everytime you use your stupid magic water, I get soaked?" He managed through his shivering.  
"Sokka, I've explained this to you a million timed. It's not magic, it's-" Katara began, only to be interrupted by Sokka.  
"Yeah, I know." Sokka said. He then said in a mocking voice, "It's an ancient art unique to our culture, blah blah blah."

Katara glared at him but said nothing. She instead turned away and looked at the direction that the boat was drifting in. Her eyes widened as she saw what was there. The water was glowing a blue-ish color. Suddenly, a giant iceberg with a blue glow inside emerged from the sea, far away from them.

"Sokka, look!" She shouted as she pointed at the iceberg.  
"Again?" Sokka asked, in disbelief, "Look, Katara, I don't care about your magic-" He glanced over and saw the iceberg. He simply said, "Woah."

Suddenly, their canoe crashed into a large iceberg, causing it to break. Both Sokka and Katara were pushed onto a smaller iceberg, which was about to collide with the large iceberg that had broken their canoe.

"Jump!" Sokka shouted as he jumped to a small chunk of ice. Katara followed just as the two icebergs collided. When they were both on the raft, Sokka shook his head and disappointment. "Leave it to a girl to mess things up."  
"Are you blaming this on me?" Katara asked, in disbelief. Sokka nodded, which made Katara angry. "You are the most immature, sexist, piece of-" Suddenly, an iceberg that was drifting behind them split in two.  
"Alright, Katara. Know you've gone from weird to freakish." Sokka stated as he stared at the sinking iceberg. The two pieces quickly returned to the surface.  
"I did that?" She asked again, in disbelief. She stared at the iceberg pieces.  
"Yup. Congratulations" Sokka said, nodding.

Their ice raft began getting closer to the blue iceberg. Deep in the ice, the figure of a young man in a meditation pose can be seen. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.  
"He's alive, Sokka! We have to help!" Katara shouted as she grabbed Sokka's spear. She waited for the raft to get close to the blue iceberg and struck it a few times with the spear, making a few small cracks on it. It exploded open and a huge shaft of white-blue light blasted from it.


	2. Chapter 2

Zuko stood on the deck of the iron-hulled fire nation battleship as the blue-white beam of light pierced the sky.   
"Finally!" He cried as he saw the light. "Uncle, do you have any idea what this means?" He turned around and looked at a cross-legged man that was sitting on the deck, drinking tea and playing a game. It was his uncle, Iroh.  
"That I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh asked Zuko.  
"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko explained. Iroh groaned. 

-to be continued-


End file.
